When consuming media content, such as a television program, a user may be distracted by various sources, such as a telephone call, a doorbell ringing, another user speaking to the user consuming the media content, and other interruptions. To avoid missing a portion of the media content, the user may have to manually pause the playback of the media content immediately after being distracted by such an interruption. Alternatively, the user may have to manually rewind the media content to a playback position that precedes the occurrence of the interruption. This can, for example, create a disjointed experience for the user, where the user has to rewind the media content one or more times to locate a desired playback position to resume playback of the media content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new mechanisms for rewinding media content based on detected audio events.